There are a number of examples of storage or support devices in the prior art for use on non-horizontal surfaces (e.g., a sloped roof).
U.S. Pat. Publication No. US2008/0105489 A1 to Garrett describes a lightweight adjustable ladder and scaffold support. Bolts or pins may be passed through the holes to secure the ladder or jack to the platform. U.S. Pat. Publication No. US 2006/0226310 to Hall et al. describes a method of supporting tools and supplies atop a sloped roof. U.S. Pat. Publication No. No.: US 2002/0027091 A1 to Brown describes a knockdown roof tool box for use on inclined or pitched surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397 to Monaco discloses a knockdown roof platform for use on an inclined roof comprising an upper flat table top. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,148 to Franco et al. discloses a roof brace for supporting a scaffold platform. The device includes a triangular frame with one adjustable leg. Limitations of these inventions include the ability to use the device on a single planar surface and the absence of a container-like storage capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,905 to Smith discloses a roof ridge table for use on the peak (ridge) of the roof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,904 to Ullmann discloses a work table for use on a peaked roof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,184 to Sherry discloses a roof skid for use on the peak (ridge) of the roof with edge support devices extending from the frame. Limitations of these inventions include its limited application to use on a roof ridge and no container like storage capability.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings in the aforementioned prior art.